Rotten
by Nana Walker
Summary: El aire de la Libertad a su alrededor se hacía más irrespirable cada día que transcurría y él, aún siendo el héroe, no podía explicar muy bien el porqué.


**Disclaimer**: Axis Powers Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Extensión: **660 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna~

**Resumen: **El aire de la Libertad a su alrededor se hacía más irrespirable cada día que transcurría y él, aún siendo el héroe, no podía explicar muy bien el porqué.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rotten<strong>_

Una nueva junta mundial precedida por él— el héroe— había dado término con sus ya consabidas palabras finales. Apenas salió de la sala de juntas, lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y, ya de camino a casa, se aflojó la corbata para poder respirar mejor. No es que dar muestras de su heroicidad e informar sobre las sabias decisiones que había tomado, frente a la nueva crisis que se avecinaba, lo agotase (¡¿cómo podría ser eso?, si la parte mediática y la popularidad que le brindaban la fama y los medios de comunicación— sutilmente recompensados con gruesos fajos de dólares al final de la jornada— eran lo mejor de ser un héroe!).

No, esa no era la parte tediosa que tanto lo agotaba, sino que eran los _bienintencionados_ comentarios de los otros países, que insinuaban que ya estaba perdiendo el toque y la _buena voluntad_ del perfecto samaritano que decían profesar, traducidas estas dos en ácidas críticas y burlas hacia sus decisiones y hacia esa cultura de la mercancía que él, con poco y nada de esfuerzo, se había encargado de vestir, calzar y coronar cuán alto soberano imperio mundial, por sobre todos los demás.

— Sólo te estamos aconsejando, Alfred— le decían, sugiriéndole que convenciera a su jefe de cambiar de decisión cuando los papeles ya estaban firmados—. Ya sabes que tenemos más años y experiencia en estos asuntos.

Alfred estuvo a punto de bufar con molestia ante tal muestra de subestimación, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso pues notó, finalmente, que la razón de ese ahogo que había sufrido desde la mañana se debía al mal olor del ambiente. Restándole importancia a esas palabras, sólo se rió para preguntar luego, con un poco de curiosidad:

— ¿De dónde viene ese mal olor?

Los otros lo miraron sin comprender y Arthur, con su fino sarcasmo, _casi _le insinuó que ese olor es obra de su imaginación o aún peor, recalcó Iván, pueden ser los trapos sucios que sus jefes habían firmado a lo largo de su historia independiente, lo cuales ya no se podían esconder y salían a la luz dejando tal putrefacto aroma.

No lo dijeron tan directamente, pero se da a entender que eso es a lo que aluden, de alguna u otra forma.

Antes de entrar en su avión privado, nota que no ha podido respirar bien durante todo el camino de la sala de juntas hasta ahí, por lo que opta por sacarse esa corbata de una vez por todas— a pesar que, desde hace un buen rato, ya no le apreta la garganta— para inspirar ese aire fresco que ruega (¡por Dios que lo hace!) que llegue a esos pulmones suyos que tanto lo necesitan. Lo único que puede oler es la misma esencia que lo ha venido persiguiendo desde hace ya varios años, opacando poco a poco el buen aroma que siempre lo había acompañado.

— ¿Qué es ese olor? Hace un buen rato que lo siento— preguntó cuando recién se hubo firmado el Acta de Independencia, ese 4 de julio glorioso—. Huele a rosas y a… ¿ropa limpia?... también tiene un dejo a miel…

— Es la Libertad— le explicó uno de los fundadores de la nación—. Es el mejor olor de todos: limpia los pulmones y hace cosquillas en el estómago, para prolongar nuestras sonrisas.

Sí, eso le habían dicho hace más de doscientos años y recordarlo ahora casi le dibuja una sonrisa de medio lado. Antes de subir al avión, intenta buscar esa fragancia, pero no la encuentra: esa pestilencia, que desvaría entre desecho tóxico, carne descompuesta y olor a motor, inunda todo a su alrededor.

Casi con melancolía, se arregla las gafas y sube al avión, dándose cuenta que el aroma de la Libertad lo había abandonado sin que se diera cuenta desde hace, sabrá quién, cuánto tiempo. No. Pensándolo con más calma, la fragancia de la Libertad aún lo acompaña: la diferencia era que, incluso ella, olía mal por esos días.

Fin drabble: Rotten

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Sí, desde hace como un mes atrás más o menos, sufro una desinspiración escritural terrible, casi despiadada, es decir, estoy escribiendo como el hoyo D:, pero espero que a fuerza de voluntad, obligación, cabezazos y vomito, mis ganas de escribir regresen pronto, porque ya las extraño ;A;.

Como siempre digo, gracias por leer. Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas (sobre todo ahora… x,DU).

Bye bye y cuídense miles.


End file.
